A fuel system of a marine vehicle typically includes a fuel fill apparatus fluidly coupled to a fuel tank. In some examples, the fuel fill apparatus is directly coupled to or formed with the fuel tank (e.g., a direct fill tank) and includes an opening for receiving a nozzle such as, for example, a nozzle of a fuel pump. As the fuel tank is being filled, fuel vapors in the fuel tank are displaced and vented from the fuel tank to equalize the pressure within the fuel tank via, for example, a venting system and/or the opening of the fuel fill apparatus. However, in some instances, displaced fuel vapors may cause liquid fuel to expel onto a surface of the marine vehicle and/or overboard through the opening of the fuel fill apparatus.
Government agencies (e.g., the Environmental Protection Agency) have enacted regulations to regulate marine fuel systems. More specifically, government regulations (e.g., title 40 of the Code of Federal Regulations) currently do not allow any expulsion of liquid fuel by boats and other marine vehicles during a fueling event.